


Ethan, may I enter?

by Ninki



Category: My Friends Gay Characters.
Genre: M/M, cannibal, help me, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: Ethan and Gregory both sit inside a semi-destroyed house, situated in a ransacked village, taken over by Cannibals. Gregory's leg was injured during the attack, and needs a little something to take his mind off the pain.





	Ethan, may I enter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend, so if you're reading this, I am sorry.

Three knocks sounded on the door at the pace of a woodpecker on birch, but the sound level of a quiet cougar catching its prey. A loud diversion took place behind the broken remains of a house in the far distance, fiery rubble came falling down onto concrete, causing a loud earth-quaking noise. Using this distraction, a tall injured man bolted through the door and made haste shutting it, keeping any lurking cannibals in sight out from the safe place.

“Ethan, it’s just me.” the tall injured man whispered loudly, making his way on a mound of broken wood, up onto a steady ledge. “There’s some more out there, but they haven’t found this place yet.” he told him, sitting down beside him, extending his bloodied leg out. The tall injured man was named Gregory. Gregory Malmstad. Attempting a holiday to Fiji with his best friend, the airplane crashed tragically onto this remote island, killing multiple people along with his buddy. 

“What happened to your leg? The beasts didn’t try gnawing it off did they? Here, lemme have a look.” the shy boy spoke, leaning into Gregory’s space to investigate his wound. The shy boy was Ethan, Ethan Fox, older than Gregory by some, but shorter and less broad. He too was boarding the plane to Fiji, this time with his brother. A business trip of sorts, since he was a profound doctor and an absolute professional of his trade. His brother was injured during the crash, but was treated by the village nearby, however, after time spent with one of the villages assassins, he too became a threat to the community by default. 

“It’s fine Ethan, I ran past some rubble and ended up slicing it slightly on some sharp marble. Place is full of it. You’d think a village would be made out of wood, but these guys seem to go beyond the norm.” Gregory murmured, turning his gaze over to Ethan who was thoroughly inspecting his leg.  
“It’s not fine Gregory, the blood has clotted so you won’t bleed out, but there is still a chance of infection, especially if those cannibals get you, who knows what diseases they’re carrying.” Ethan told him, attempting to pull his jean leg up, struggling to do so without Gregory murmuring in pain.  
“I’m gonna have to remove these jeans I’m afraid. The pressure of the jean material scratching across the blood clot could erupt it, making it bleed again.” Ethan warned, awaiting a response from the injured man.   
“If you think it’s best Ethan, I’m sure you know what you’re doing.” Gregory responded, unzipping his pants and pulling them down slowly, past his thighs and then carefully over his wound, kicking them off with his healthy leg. 

Taking a closer look at the wound, Ethan gave the okay to the situation, confirming that the only method was to keep it clean and out to dry. Sitting back up against the wall, he turned his head in Gregory’s direction, closing his eyes,  
“We’re not gonna get out of this place are we? This is it.” Ethan told him, opening his eyes partially to see his response.   
“We’ll make it out of here, I promise. When we know it’s safe to go back outside, we’ll leave the village for the forest, start gathering materials and attempt to build a raft. Surely we can find some salvation somewhere.” Gregory told him, reassuring him that there is a future.   
“I hope you’re right, there isn’t a doubt in my mind that we can’t survive in the forest, but finding salvation? I don’t even know how far out we are. They don’t call it a remote island for nothing do they…” Ethan murmured, taking his hand and putting it upon Gregory's healthy thigh. “Is there anything I can do to help with the pain?” he asked him, seeing the agony in Gregory’s eye. “I could try and distract you from the pain a little, maybe tell you a story, or some jokes...or… I don’t know.” he huffed, slightly leaning on Gregory’s shoulder for comfort.  
“Ethan, y’know how...never-mind.” Gregory mumbled,  
“No no, go on.” Ethan pressured, wanting to help in whatever way possible.   
“Remember when I was in the bathroom at that large house in the village? You handed me a towel so I could go shower. Well, I felt a little something when you handed me it.” he spoke, telling Ethan about the past, when the village wasn’t taken over by cannibals. The two left the hospital after hearing that Jenny, Gregory’s best friend, had died. Taking some time alone, he had asked Ethan to stay with him, to which they did.   
“I do remember that, yes. Actually, it’s on my mind regularly, just the look of your face when you took it from me, you looked very deep in thought. Leaving that room I always wondered if you had felt something. So, what did you feel exactly?” Ethan asked,  
“I felt cared for and like someone was actually looking out for me… and well, horny too.” Gregory laughed, as he always did, trying to make light of a bad situation.   
“Oh! Well now, I wasn’t expecting that.” the shy boy spoke, his voice crackling with a bit of a laugh. “Did you, um, do anything about those feelings?” Ethan laughed softly, nervous but interested in what he did next.  
“I mean, I didn’t finish showering for a long time as you know.” Gregory chuckled, “I busted one out sure, just as anyone would if a cute guy looked at you in a caring way. It felt nice to be cared for, especially when my best friend had just died. It’s like those movies where two people go through a traumatising experience together and then they end up falling in lo-” he paused, turning to look at Ethan, “Sorry, I meant ended up ‘caring’ for one another. Not...never-mind.” he ended, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the conversation and looking down at his wound.  
“It’s okay, I felt something too.” Ethan responded nervously, looking down at his leg too, not before taking a quick glance at his crotch. “If it means anything to you Gregory, I’d like to… maybe… hang out sometime if we get off this island.” he offered, shaking in his boots at just the thought, let alone saying it physically.   
Turning to him, Gregory smiled and put his arm around Ethan’s shoulders, closed off to the world due to his anxiety on the matter.   
“I’d love that.” he murmured to him, giving him a few pats with his hand before putting his head back against the splintered wooden wall of the house.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ethan joined him, putting his head back also. As he turned his gaze to look at Gregory, he noticed his eyes were shut and was trying to focus on everything else but the pain. With his eyes closed, Ethan took the opportunity to get a better look at his crotch, examining the size from a distance. Taking matters into his own hands, literally, he grasped Gregory’s thigh, and softly massaged it.   
“Perhaps a m-massage will take your mind off the p-pain.” Ethan stuttered lightly, stroking his thigh up and down, making sure to only touch certain parts. Opening his eyes, Gregory turned to look at Ethan, and without hesitation, nodded.

With the all clear from the receiver, Ethan took his other hand and placed it upon the spot he was massaging. Kneading his leg, he took long motions up, down and across the hairy area, manipulating the skin to ride where he directed. Grateful sighs of pleasure came from Gregory, making Ethan smile and continue what he was doing. After some time of working the thigh, he moved to a higher spot on the leg, being careful as to not graze across Gregory’s crotch, which seemed to be a slight bit larger than last time Ethan inspected. Taking a long look at Gregory’s man-hood, the shy boy began getting larger himself, taking pleasure in seeing his suffering friend get excited over an innocent massage. 

“You like it?” Ethan asked him, looking at Gregory with puppy dog eyes and a soft grin. Giving a simple nod once again, Ethan continued what he was doing with the approval. He applied more pressure onto the thigh, working it harder than he was before. The satisfaction of the continuous growth of Gregory’s bulge pleased Ethan, making his own shaft become firm and his head warm. The now obvious erection Gregory possessed shone through his boxer briefs, showing a detailed outline of all veins and shapes of his member.  
“Sorry about this.” Gregory chuckled, pointing with his eyes down to his bulge, “You’re just really good at massaging, especially being so close to it.” he smiled, giving Ethan a little wink, before closing his eyes once more, not noticing the shy boys hard on.   
“It’s okay, just sit back and relax. I’m sure the pain will go away soon.” Ethan told him, smiling as he thought about what lurks underneath the fabric. 

Massaging closer and closer to Gregory’s bulge, he rubbed up against it using the side of his hand, almost palming it as he continued to knead his skin. A low satisfying moan of approval from Gregory was barely even heard, but made more apparent by the tilt of his head as he made it. Moving his healthy leg, Gregory moved it around slightly to influence Ethan to slip and feel his head, which was the closest to his hand and had been grazed past before. Noticing the obvious attempt, Ethan satisfied Gregory’s request, and placed his palm upon the head of his penis, grazing along past it with a slow speed. Another small moan escaped Gregory’s lips, and a murmur of “More” was heard, asking Ethan to continue the grope of his pulsating head. 

After hearing the demand, Ethan palmed the head of Gregory's erection, and began slowly caressing it, making sure to rotate his hand to please him more. The feeling of pleasure kicked in, and Ethan eventually gave in to his own arousal, reaching into his jeans and pulling on his tip. Gregory’s stimulation was too much for him to handle, reaching into his own boxer briefs and pulling out a girthy penis, flopping it out before pulling his boxers down to give his balls room to move freely.  
“I want it Gregory” Ethan murmured, taking a quick hold of his shaft and pulling his foreskin up over the head, twisting it while pulling it down, continuing the action whilst applying it to himself. Moans came from the lips of both men, as they received pleasure and a teasing delight. Faster in pace, Ethan masturbated himself a lot quicker than he did Gregory, as to not ruin the soft teasing he was doing before.  
“Get your cock out Ethan, I wanna see it.” Gregory demanded, moving a hand over and grabbing the top of his pants, attempting to pull them down, but the pointed erection prevented it. Ethan removed his hand from Gregory’s member and pulled his pants down, his penis springing into view and hitting against his stomach. Before he could do anything else, a hand appeared on Ethan’s own shaft, a tight grip by a large hand. Both hands now working, Gregory took over from Ethan and pumped along at both hard members, opening his own legs wider so he himself can tug longer, more powerful strides on his dick.

Ethan gave off a few moans whilst watching the action of both cocks being tugged along, and gave a little precum at the sight of Gregory power-working his own member. “Gregory-” Ethan moaned, “Is this...taking your mind...off your leg.” he struggled to breathe through all the sensations riding up and down his penis. “Yes Ethan, it is.” Gregory said during his gasps for air, at the force of him yanking his own foreskin, tightly working it along the veins.   
Looking over at Ethan, Gregory took his hands away and lifted up his leg, watching his balls fall along the lining of his thighs. “Lemme see your ass Ethan, please.” Gregory pleaded with him, since his attempt at looking at Ethan’s asshole was flawed due to the sudden testicles in the way. “Of course, anything” he murmured, reaching around and pulling apart his ass, to expose his asshole. A small “Fuck” was heard with a moan at the sight of Ethan’s sensitive hole, and a finger was gently grazed around it, slowly entering and exiting. Gregory began fingering it with a slow pace, hearing the moans come from the shy boy, he became more aroused and continued his vigorous wanking.

Ethan smiled and breathed heavily at the finger entering him, and once again began pulling his own penis to the sensations, moaning at the sounds of precum sticking to his foreskin as he pulled it over and around his head. Hearing the sounds himself, Gregory moaned at the noise of both the precum and Ethan, slowing down his pace to stop himself from producing any. Managing to get to his knees, and avoiding trauma to his leg, Gregory moved closer to Ethan’s hole, and teased it with the tip of his head, slowly pushing it in only a few cm. “You want this Ethan? You want this thing inside you?” he asked him scandalously, tormenting him with his member as he slapped it on his hole. “Yes Gregory! Please!” Ethan begged, still tugging away at his cock. With the beg, it finally made the tall man produce a large amount of precum, giving him some lube to work with the entry.

The beg was satisfied with a great force of the hard erection plummeting into Ethan’s tight hole. A sharp gasp of pain was heard, followed shortly by robust amounts of pleasurable moans and breathing. The slapping of Gregory’s balls against Ethan’s cheeks was loud and prominent, making the sensations more and more pleasing to both men, as Ethan decided to slam his ass into Gregory’s girth. Looking up at the ceiling, Gregory leaned his head back and gave a large voluminous moan as Ethan began his movements.

After hearing Gregory howl at the slamming, Ethan pulled forward and raised to his knees, turning his head to look at the man’s erotic facial expressions. “Lay down, I want to ride you” he muttered through long winded breathing, as he pushed on Gregory slightly to make him lay down. As he fell to the floor gently, his penis hit against his stomach with a thud, just reaching the top of his belly button, making it moist with his seamen. “I want to fuck you, but I don’t want your leg to become more serious than it already is.” Ethan told him, still professional in his work, even though he was engaging in some gratification, as Ethan always was. Giving a small laugh, Gregory began fondling himself watching as Ethan put a leg around his waist, reaching out for his flopping member as he aligned himself with Gregory.  
“You ready for it again?” the wounded man asked, caressing Ethan’s hole with his tip once more.  
“I’m ready, I need it now.” Ethan smirked at him, giving him a nod and sitting down upon Gregory’s girth, pushing it all the way in, taking it all. A satisfying laugh came from Ethan, as he saw the surprise on Gregory’s face, not expecting him to go balls deep. After a few moments of stabilising himself, he bounced upon the length, as Gregory held the base, making sure it didn’t slip out.   
“Oh yes Ethan!” Gregory moaned as he saw his own shaft entering him up and down at eye level, inches away from another bouncing member, the tip slapping against Gregory’s upper pubic area. “Fuck this feels so good” he moaned once more, grasping Ethan’s dick to use it as a handle, squeezing it to go faster and softening his grip to slow down. As Ethan began getting faster and faster, he suddenly stopped and halted, to give a small shock to Gregory, who shone a spiteful glare at him. “You bitch!” he laughed, before using his own strength to bounce Ethan himself with his thighs.   
Sensing pain from Gregory as he did this, Ethan went back to his original pace and stopped the horny man from doing it himself, by putting his hand over his mouth. “Stop or you’ll hurt yourself” he told him, removing his hand and leaning down to kiss his mouth, slowly slipping his tongue in and out, playing with his friend’s tongue. The care and passion that went into the kiss made Gregory tense up, making his penis extra sensitive. However, with the constant pounding up and down from Ethan, Gregory became too overwhelmed with sensations to last much longer.  
Moaning in Ethan's mouth, Ethan lifted his head up and looked on at Gregory’s orgasm face, as different volumes of moans escaped his lips. 

The pulsating head began squirting out various amounts of cum at random paces, making Ethan blush as the warm liquid ran down his anus, onto Gregory’s shaft. More murmurs came from Gregory as he focused on cumming inside Ethan, his hips jolting at the indescribable feeling of his climax. Once he had finished his last shot of cum, he pushed Ethan off him, and watched as he lay upon the ground. Getting up forcefully, trying not to hurt his leg, he turned around and lay upon him, sitting on his erection, but not letting it enter him.   
“You let me do that to you, now I’ll let you do it to me.” he whispered to him, aligning Ethan’s own dick and sitting on it with some speed. Holding in the pain from the whole length pound, he watched on as Ethan’s eyes rolled back in delight, powerfully bouncing on his dick with hard and long strokes, managing to also remain a constant speed. “Oh Gre-Gregory...I..” Ethan began saying before jolting himself, erupting inside Gregory and spasming at the climax he was in. Moaning loudly and powerfully, Gregory continued to go hard and fast upon his member, making sure his orgasm was a long and strong one. Feeling the cum drip down, he knew it was time to get off him as he flopped off his member. Watching the penis fall down upon Ethan’s sack, he simultaneously fell with it to the ground, exhausted and huffing, catching his breath. 

“My God Ethan, that was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.” Gregory told him, turning his gaze to look at a very dazed Ethan Fox. “You good there?” he laughed, poking him in the cheek and watching him smile.  
“Oh, I’m more than good” Ethan responded, looking down at not only his own seamen all over his penis, but feeling the drip from his asshole as Gregory’s escaped it.   
“Well, I can die happy now at least.” he laughed, taking a glance back at Gregory, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.   
“Let’s rest now, I’m too tired to do anything else.” Gregory told him, leaning in closer to Ethan, extending an arm and putting it around his naked warm body, tightly gripping him to cuddle. 

The two men lay there, listening to the sounds of Cannibals running rampant around the now destroyed village. They await until morning to see what disaster they have caused, and to see if they can make it out alive from this horrific island, avoiding the Cannibals wit, endurance...and teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll pay for your therapy.


End file.
